


Downpourrent

by Serpenscript



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Rain Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpenscript/pseuds/Serpenscript
Summary: The weather doesn't care what day it is.





	Downpourrent

_Crack!_ Remus Lupin Apparated into an empty field, followed a second later by Severus Snape. They were soaked to the skin almost instantly. Distant thunder rumbled ominously, almost unheard over the early spring rain - a steady, cold downpour that blurred the background into silver obscurity. The sky was sullen and heavy with dark clouds. The only cover in the wide field was a large, dead tree; a wide black scorch mark explained the tree's demise.

Severus gasped in shock as the cold rain soaked through his heavy robes. The frigid deluge made it difficult to catch his breath at first – he could feel his nipples tighten to hard peaks and his balls draw up close to his body. The heavy black robe clung to his long arms and legs and threatened to tangle his feet. “Bloody stupid Gryffindor sentimentality! Coming here in a downpour just because we happened to _kiss_ here for the first time!”

He moved to cast a rain-repelling charm, but Remus stopped him. He had a curious expression on his face.

“Wait. Take off your outer robe.”

Severus stared at him in bafflement, huffing wet hair out of his face. "In case you hadn't noticed, it's _wool_ , Lupin, and therefore able to provide a modicum of warmth despite being completely sodden. I have no desire – nor reason – to remove it." He had a dangerous feeling he knew exactly why Lupin wished him to disrobe; after their years together, he was all too familiar with that particular brand of _hunger_ in Lupin's eyes.

Lupin sighed, then offered Snape his most endearing expression. “Please?”

Severus scowled (admittedly less effective with his hair plastered to his face) and folded his arms. "This is hardly appropriate weather for one of your games, Lupin."

Remus slouched against the tree, a position that pushed his hips away from the trunk. He didn't wear robes over his usual clothing, and the wet clinging fabric of his trousers outlined his half-hard cock. "Take off your robes, Severus," he demanded, voice dropping to a growl. "Don't make me ask again!"

The growl made Severus feel a bit weak-kneed – Merlin, but he loved it when his lover was rough and dominant with him! Still, he managed to glare for another long moment before he relented, cold fingers fumbling at the rain-slick buttons.

Once he freed the last tiny button he shrugged the heavy sodden robe off and draped it over a low-hanging branch. He couldn't suppress an abrupt shiver; the thick wool had blocked most of the wind. Beneath his normal black robe, Severus wore his usual lightweight long-sleeved cotton shirt and crisp black trousers, neither of which did anything to warm him.

Reluctance and annoyance clear in the sullen hunch to his shoulders, he folded his arms over his chest and stalked over (well, _squelched_ over) to Lupin and the almost-imperceptible ‘shelter’ of the tree.

Lupin was staring at him, lust burning in his eyes. “ _Fuck_ , Severus –" He gripped Snape's wrists in his strong hands and tugged them down to his sides, holding them there.

The rain made the thin cotton of the shirt nearly see-through. Remus let his eyes roam hungrily over his lover, memorizing how the clingy material outlined Snape's collarbone, his flat stomach, the crests of his hipbones. And then there was the way he could see the hard nubs of Snape's nipples easily through the cold sodden material. His trousers weren't transparent, but clung so well to his legs, groin, and arse that it left little to the imagination. "Fuck," he said again, "if you knew what seeing you like that makes me want to do – "

Snape's eyes widened in surprise and he tried to slowly back away - Lupin’s libido was insatiable. And while he was all for a nice hard fuck (preferably rough enough that it left him sitting gingerly the next day), fucking in a field under a freezing rain wasn't high on his list of Great Places To Shag.

“Absolutely not - “ he snarled, but Lupin wrapped his arms around him and drew him back to the tree. He bit back a scathing insult when Lupin pressed his shoulders against the tree, and shivered instead when Lupin's hands roamed over his chest, teasing and pinching lightly at his nipples through the wet fabric. His lover knew exactly how he liked it – somewhere between pain and pleasure – and Lupin pinched his nipples hard until he bit back a gasp and arched into the sensation. The cold seemed to make the sensation more intense.

“How can you say no?” Remus breathed into his ear, then nipped his earlobe. His fingers deftly unbuttoned Snape’s shirt and flicked it open, baring his chest to the cold rain, ignoring the way Severus hissed and flinched at the exposure. The thin shirt had still been some barrier between his skin and the rain. “You have no idea how erotic you look - “ Another tug and the shirt was pulled off entirely, then dropped to the ground; the white fabric soaked up the muddy water, turning grey in seconds.

Severus scowled down at his mistreated shirt, though he didn't reach to recover it. He did hunch forward self-consciously, hissing at the feel of individual raindrops hitting his skin in a cacophony of sensation. “I can say no because it’s bloody _cold_ \- ah!” Lupin’s mouth, closing around his left nipple, was pure wet _heat_. The sudden shock of warmth was surprisingly exquisite, and he relented to Lupin’s madness. He let his head loll against the grey wet bark, eyes closed against the rain on his face, sighing appreciatively when cold fingers plucked at his other nipple while a warm mobile tongue laved attention on the left.

Lupin drew away long enough to smirk, "I'll just have to warm you up before hand – " He licked at the tight bud of a nipple again, then bit lightly with his teeth, just hard enough to make Severus shudder and thrust his hips forward. After several moments' torturous attention on the one nipple he moved to the other, again teasing with tongue and teeth.

Severus' face was flushed, eyes bright with arousal by the time Lupin's hands dropped to his belt. “You’ll be the death of me someday,” he sneered without vitriol, lifting his hips away from the trunk. He and Lupin both sported tents in their trousers.

“Death of you? I like to think I make sure you live a little!” Remus shot back, freeing the last button and pushing Snape’s pants and trousers to his ankles, then helping him step free of the entangling sodden fabric.

"There’s living, and then there’s idiocy,” Severus grumbled half-heartedly. " _Fuck_ , it's even colder with trousers off !" He inhaled sharply and just barely kept from covering his groin protectively when he felt rain drumming against his prick.. "Dammit, Lupin, unless you _want_ me to shrink, do something useful for once!"

Still, Lupin took a long moment to enjoy the view. Though Severus was and never would be beautiful, Lupin thought few people were so striking. With the dark grey bark of the tree for a backdrop Severus was a monochrome vision of long pale wet limbs, the only hints of color his nipples and purpling cock. Despite the cold rain and his complaints, Snape still sported a lovely erection, long and pale as the rest of him. It twitched and bobbed when it was exposed to the elements.

Seeing him standing naked outside in a rainstorm waiting his lover's attention was enough to make Lupin growl appreciatively. "All these years together and I still can't get enough of you! Turn around and lean against the tree."

"Merlin knows why," Severus grumbled, though he turned around and braced his palms against the trunk, spreading his feet with practiced ease. He shivered as rain beat against his back, gathering and sluicing down his spine to cascade between his arse cheeks.

Lupin ran cold hands down his lover’s back and sides, squeezed and kneaded the pale, narrow arse, then spread the cheeks wide. “Think the rain is lubricant enough?” he said breathlessly, pressing one long digit against the crinkled entrance and letting it be swallowed by welcoming heat.

Severus obligingly rocked back onto the digit. “Don’t waste time with prepping me, we'll freeze long before we get around to anything else,” he gritted. “You fucked me just hours ago, I can’t be that tight.” He couldn't stop himself clenching around the invading finger in protest – it was cold.

“Are you sure? Water doesn't lubricate much." Even as he asked, he added a second finger and twisted them, unerringly locating Severus’ prostate. The added stretch burned uncomfortably, then eased.

Snape dropped his head to his braced forearms with a hiss of pleasure, spreading his feet slightly wider. “I’m sure enough that if you don’t fuck me _right now_ before I freeze, I will leave you here and find some _other_ obliging bloke.”

When they’d first began their relationship (and both of them preferred the ‘r’ word over saccharine words like _dating_ and _courting_ and _going out_ ) Snape’s threats had angered Remus, resulting in escalating fights and days of not speaking to each other. Now Remus recognized it for the sarcasm it was and merely slapped one narrow arse cheek in mock chastisement. "Do you think the other bloke would fuck you in the rain like this?" He fumbled at his own trousers, finally freeing his own erection.

Lupin's cock was impressively large, long and thick with a lovely flared glans that rubbed all the right places. Severus groaned with impatience as Lupin rubbed his shaft down the crease of Snape's arse, shivering as the cold rain cascaded over it, then slid lower until he pressed against the head of his cock against the ring of muscle.

He gave Severus a moment to anticipate, then drove his hips forward with a snap, sheathing himself in one hard thrust.

The rough entry hurt more than Severus expected and he grunted in pain as he rocked forward. His eyes actually watered at the sharpness of it and his fingers dug into the wet bark. He hadn't taken into account how tense and inflexible he'd be from the cold. He had to force himself to relax and adjust, breathing shallowly until the worst of the discomfort had eased.

Lupin's hands pressed and rubbed at the small of his back. "You should have given me more time to prepare you. Rain is no substitute for proper lubricant," he scolded.

Severus scowled at the trunk. "So you said a moment ago, but that didn't hold you back any," he gritted, then exhaled slowly. "I'll be fine in a moment. If I let you have your way, I'd be so 'prepared' I wouldn't even feel you fucking me." After a moment he felt himself relaxing slowly around Lupin's girth; he inhaled deeply and shifted experimentally, the sharp pain now just a deep stretchy burn that he savoured – that feeling of being overwhelmingly and intimately full.

Finally judging himself ready for more, he smirked to himself and rocked back against Lupin, grinding down against him. Then he _squeezed_ around Lupin's cock. "So are you going to get around to fucking me? Or do I have to find that nebulous ‘other bloke’ to do a proper job of it?"

Remus gasped in pleasure, hips thrusting of their own volition until he regained control with a snarl, fingers digging warningly into Snape's hips. “I'm not about to let some _other bloke_ fuck you, nebulous or not.” The tone was teasing; the words were not. Lupin was fiercely possessive of him, and it showed every time they fucked.

He withdrew completely with torturous slowness, teased the dark crinkled entrance with the head of his cock, only pressing inside again when Severus made a sound of complaint and moved to let go of the tree trunk. "Not in a mood for slow and steady?"

"Just get _on_ with it!"

Remus barked a laugh and slammed forward, rewarded when Severus arched with a shout, long pale fingers clutching at the rough bark of the tree.

Severus never tired of fucking like this. It was the reason he preferred to bottom; the friction was intense and blindingly real and _present_ in a way he craved and needed. It ensured he felt every last raw inch of his lover, stretching him wide. He rocked back into the thrusts, letting himself go on a flood of sensation - the rough bark beneath his hands, the cold rain on his exposed skin, the cold hands gripping his hips, the thick prick in his arse, filling him and stroking him _there_.

He felt cold everywhere, except where Remus’ cock seemed to ignite him from the inside out. The sharp, stretchy burn merged with the hot pleasure the hard fucking was rapidly building up.

“Harder,” he murmured, groaning his pleasure when Lupin’s next thrust almost rocked him headfirst into the tree. “Ngh! Yes - Like that,” he ground back on Lupin’s cock. “More, _harder!_ ”

“Greedy,” Remus gasped, tossing his head to flick rainwater out of his eyes. “Greedy, bossy, needy bottom - “

“Shut up and _fuck_ , wolf!”

“Your arse feels even more incredible than usual - hotter, tighter - “ He was fucking Snape hard enough now to just be able to hear skin slapping on skin over the heavy downpour.

“Feels hotter - ah! - because it’s _cold_ out - ngh!” The breathy sounds of pleasure Severus made told Lupin how close he was to coming, despite his relative coherence.

A nearby flash of lightning lit the storm-dark sky; a moment later a loud clap of thunder shattered the air around them and they both jumped. Severus almost slipped in the mud, before Lupin’s hands at his hips caught him, holding him steady until he regained his balance.

“Hurry up, the storm’s getting worse!” Severus half-shouted, surprised to find the wind rising. “We shouldn’t be out in this without protection - 

“Don’t worry, lighting doesn’t strike the same place twice!” Lupin was breathless and slightly wild-sounding, and when Severus twisted to look at his lover over his shoulder, Remus was grinning ear to ear.

“Are you _mad?_ ” Lightning flashed again overhead, followed almost instantly by a deafening clap of thunder - Severus could actually _feel_ it rumbling through his bones. He suddenly realized how mad they both were, how utterly barking _insane_ they must be to fuck under a tree during a thunderstorm.

Then he forgot what he was thinking about when Remus slammed into him again. Lights danced behind his eyelids, and he wasn't sure if it was from Remus nailing his prostate or the lightning. “Oh _fuck_ \- ”

“I'm not bloody stopping now,” Lupin gasped, speeding his pace. “Too close – "

“G-good, I – fuck, _fuck!_ ”

Lupin slid an icy hand around his hip to grasp his cock, gripping him too tightly and stroking from root to tip. "Come on, Severus," Remus snarled, and slammed in again. Thunder pealed overhead, the rumbling vibrations tied everything together; orgasm hit Snape so suddenly it shook him violently in its teeth and left him screaming wordlessly into the driving rain.

Feeling Severus spasm and clamp down on him, Lupin’s hands gripped his hips with bruising force. A few more hard erratic thrusts and Lupin stiffened, Severus’ name a strangled shout on his lips.

For a moment they both were frozen, lost in their shared pleasure, before another deafening _BOOM_ of thunder startled them out of their lassitude. Suddenly weak-kneed, they collapsed in a wet sticky heap next to the tree.

Dazedly, Remus shook his head, and pulled out of Severus, re-fastening his trousers.

Severus winced; he felt raw and abraded. "I won't be able to sit down for days," he grumbled, shivering and wrapping his arms around himself. “And I refuse to put my shirt back on after it’s been in the mud,” he managed through teeth beginning to chatter. He savoured the feel of Lupin’s come beginning to seep between his legs as he shakily stood; rapidly cooling, it was still warmer than the rain.

“Come on, I’ll Side-Along you to our flat.” He coaxed Severus to lean against him, wrapping an arm firmly around his waist. He glanced at the tree - then grinned at his lover. “You know, we should come here for New Year’s, too - “

“I absolutely draw the line at fucking in the snow!”

Lupin chuckled and kissed away the rain water dripping from the tip of Snape’s prominent nose. “Happy anniversary, love.”

“Sentimental Gryffindor,” Severus muttered, though he looked inexplicably pleased as he pivoted in tandem with Lupin. A loud _crack_ , and they were gone.

Another flash of thunder lit the area; from a low hanging branch, Severus’ forgotten robes twisted in a gust of wind, and a flapping sleeve seemed to wave at a set of initials carved into the tree:

_**SS + RL** _


End file.
